Final Destination: The Drama Ends Here
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: Bridgette has a vision of an accident that kills every camper. She manages to save them, but then death starts hunting them down, one by one. Final Destination mixed with Total Drama. Please enjoy!
1. The vision

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I'm kind of upset with how my stories are doing. This is my last new story for a while, if I get any ideas, I'll put them on my future story , I saw the movie, and I watch the show, so I wrote this. Please enjoy.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bridgette sighed. It was the fourth time Chris sucked them into another crappy season. They decided to bring them back to the island, which was now out of the dark age of civilization. It now had a hotel, amusement park, arcade, casino, water park, five star restaurant, and it was an all-round tourist attraction.

She looked at Courtney and Duncan, who were reaching second base fast. She looked at Gwen and Trent, who flirted and talked to each other. She looked at Tyler and Lindsay, who were synchronized to Duncan and Courtney.

_Where is Geoff? Chris is going to explain the challenge. _She thought. Although she didn't admit it, she wanted Geoff around to flirt with like the other couples.

"Hey Bridgette." Beth said walking up to her. "Oh, hi Beth. Is there something you need?" Bridgette replied. "Umm, sort of..." Beth said while twiddling with her fingers. "You see, I was wondering if you knew.... if you could tell me how.... how to get a guy interested with me?" She asked.

Bridgette chuckled as Beth frowned and blushed. "Why would you ask me this? I mean, I'm not exactly the best with guys." Said Bridgette. "Well, Lindsay is busy with Tyler, Courtney is mean, Izzy is crazy, Gwen doesn't like me, Leshawna's in denial, and you're the only one who isn't messed up."

Bridgette was about to reply, but Geoff came up, and Chris began to explain the challenge.

The contestants hushed as he began. "Today, your first challenge will determine skill, wit, and bravery!"

"Is it building and fighting robots?" Cody asked.

"Or is it becoming sailors and sailing around the island?" Harold asked.

"You both are idiots, it obviously is related to the giant office building behind him." Courtney exclaimed.

"Courtney, Cody, and Harold, the next time you do that, I will penalize your teams." Chris said. "Which you haven't even assigned!" Courtney shouted. "Courtney's team has a set-back next challenge!" Chris said with a smile.

"But-" "Two set-backs!" "Oh come-" "Three!" "I'll shut up now." "Four!" Courtney sulked as Chris beamed.

"Okay, today's challenge is to survive the twelve stories of office madness. Each floor has twelve puzzles on it that can only be used once, so the people in the lead get the easier challenges. You will be in groups of two, and the people at the top first win!" Chris said.

Everyone started pairing up. Geoff immediately went to Bridgette, who agreed. She watched as the teams paired up, Trent and Gwen, Tyler and Lindsay, Izzy and Owen, Courtney and Duncan, DJ and Noah, Beth and Justin, Katie and Sadie, Leshawna and Harold, Cody and Eva, and Heather and Ezekiel.

"Hey Bridge, I know we'll win this challenge because of your HUGE head!" Geoff exclaimed. "........" Bridgette frowned and looked away. "I mean brain! You knew I meant brain! Come on!" He tried to win her over, unsuccessful.

"I think we should trade partners Geoff..." Bridgette answered. Geoff frowned, but kept his positive attitude. "Gotch ya'." He said running off.

Bridgette went to find a willing trader, and who else but Beth agreed. "Ya, I think you could tell me the answer for my question when we win this challenge." She had stated.

"Alright campers! Ready! Set! GO-sh that was a good baseball game last night." Chris stated. "Get on with it!" Courtney shouted. Chris watched as Ezekiel picked himself off the ground, and made a fake cough, saying "Loser! Cough cough! There must be something in my throat." He said.

"Okay! On your mark! Get set! GO-ry movies are awesome aren't they? They just are more realistic." He stalled. He smiled as Ezekiel began to pick himself off the ground, again. Chris quickly flashed two 'L's with his fingers at Ezekiel, while holding in his laughter.

"I don't get it, eh, it only makes me fall on the ground, I think it's only funny for immature people." Ezekiel said while brushing himself off. Harold burst out laughing and accidently hit Beth in the back of the head.

The force of the impact made her spit out her retainer, which went flying into Chef, who stumbled back into a wooden pillar keeping the building up. Although no one noticed, the pillar had cracked, and was weakening.

Chef mumbled about not being paid enough, then saying he can't wait to inherit his Mom's money, and saying she won't die soon enough. Chris smiled as he went back to starting the challenge.

"Ready! Set! GO! GO! GO!" He shouted. Bridgette ran ahead with Beth into the building an took the easiest puzzle, organizing bills by name. She and Beth finished that quickly, and ran to the second story.

Meanwhile, Chris had heard a cracking sound, so he went to investigate. He saw the pillar with the crack, so he went to get Chef for tools. Duncan, who was now on the second story, was spitting on the ground below. Courtney got overwhelmed and threw the fake skull Duncan made her off the edge, landing it in the middle of the pavement.

Bridgette and Beth were flying through these challenges, tied with Trent and Gwen. "Come on Beth, we're winning!" Bridgette shouted. "Okay, I'm going as fast as I can!" They were on the seventh story when the whole building shook.

Chris was walking back with tools when he slipped on the fake skull, sending it flying towards the pillar. The little skull was all it took to splinter the wood.

The building shook with ferocity as one side started to give away. The floor beneath Trent broke, and he fell to his death as he fell from floor, to floor, until he landed on the bottom, a dark pool of blood forming around him.

Gwen screamed, banging her fists against the wall as she uselessly wailed. A big cabinet box came rolling towards her, and crushed her against the wall. Bridgette stared at the gory sight in front of her as Beth started running around. Harold ran up the stairs towards Beth and Bridgette. "What's going-" But before he could finish, a picture fell off the wall, hitting him in the head.

Bridgette tried to help Harold up, until she realized he had died from the blow. "Bridgette! Come on!" Beth shouted while running down the stairs. Bridgette followed, but wished she hadn't when she saw Katie and Sadie. Sadie had been cut deeply into her thy by scissors, and bled to death quickly.

Katie had fallen on the ground beside her to morn her death, but another big cabinet rolled towards her, and it killed her on impact. Beth screamed as she stepped in Katie's blood. Lindsay was sobbing as Tyler fried himself by accidently touching a fuse box.

Bridgette stood wide-eyed as Lindsay fell through the floor and landed on a trash can. The trash can's walls had been cut so thin, it made a hole in Lindsay's stomach, holding her intestines like some cruel joke.

She looked as Duncan came out of the elevator. "Duncan! Where's Courtney?" Bridgette asked. "She's coming, she just refused to take the elevator." He replied. Courtney came from the stairs towards Bridgette. They were about to hug, but the building shifted, and Courtney tripped.

She slipped towards the elevator as it closed, half of her body inside it. "Ahh! Bridgette! Help me! I don't want to die!" She screamed as the elevator completely shut. An impatient Heather kept pressing the down button as Owen came tumbling towards her after he slipped.

Courtney screamed as half of her body was ripped off from the other half as the elevator went down. The elevator door opened and Heather saw Courtney's dead body. She had no time to scream as Owen pushed her in the elevator. It closed with her and Owen in it, but the cables broke, and they fell to their deaths.

Bridgette cried as she stared at Courtney. The building tilted even more, and Duncan lost his footing. He stumbled back, and fell out of an open window to his death six stories below. Beth screamed as the ground beneath them broke.

They fell one story, but they were all right. Beth screamed again as blood started to come from below the piece of ceiling they were standing on. Bridgette looked at Eva and Cody. "You just crushed DJ and Noah." Cody said.

Bridgette looked down again, and cried even more. "I didn't mean to! It just came down." Eva narrowed her eyes. "You killed them! You bitch!" Bridgette started shaking when a cabinet came falling from the story above them, and it crushed Eva. "Oh my God!" Beth screamed. Cody then ran and pushed Bridgette out of the way when another cabinet came falling down.

Just then, Izzy fell from above, dead. Cody screamed and backed up, but he backed up to where the stairs were. He stumbled, fell back and hit his head on the stair steps.

Leshawna and Justin had made it outside, and watched the chaos that insured inside the office building. The building now had fully tipped over, and started falling. It hit the ground, crushing them both.

Ezekiel fell down to where Bridgette and Beth were. He fell on a fan that was still turned on, and it shredded him to pieces. Bridgette screamed even louder when blood gushed into her face. Geoff ran up, and despite the carnage, was not very grossed out, or at least tried to be. "Come on Bridge! Let's go!" All three of them started running towards the entrance, when the rest of the building came caving in. It killed Beth and Geoff, and Bridgette looked up to see the rest coming down on her.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Bridgette? Are you okay?" Beth asked looking at her. "What the? Beth! Your okay! Everyone! Wait, where's Geoff?" Heather stared at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Well Bridgette. I, I kind of wanted to ask you a question." She asked.

"Ya Beth..." She asked. "How, how can I get a guy interested with me." "....." Beth looked worried. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Okay campers! Today's challenge will determine skill, wit, and bravery!" Chris explained.

"Is it building and fighting robots?" Cody asked.

Bridgette widened her eyes. "Or is it becoming sailors and sailing around the island?" She mumbled as Harold repeated her. She quickly looked at Courtney, who said the exact same thing she did in her vision.

She watched the quarrel between Courtney and Chris. She watched as everyone teamed up in the exact same teams. "I know were going to win this challenge because of your HUGE head!" Geoff repeated. She saw as Chris tricked Ezekiel twice.

She saw Harold burst out laughing. She saw Beth's retainer fly into Chef. Everything was going the exact same way it had before in her vision.

"Ready! Set! GO! GO!-" "STOP!" Bridgette shouted. Ezekiel fell again, and everyone stared. "That building is going to collapse and we're all going to die!" She shouted. DJ fainted while Courtney rolled her eyes.

"She obviously wants us to not do, then she'll go and win!" She said. "I saw it! Courtney! You get cut in half by an elevator! Tyler gets electrocuted! Geoff and Beth die in a cave-in!" Bridgette replied.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Bridgette, but we are continuing with the challenge." He said. Bridgette started bawling. "You can't do this Chris! We are going to die if we go in the building!" Chris shook his head. Courtney was angry now. "Okay Bridgette. Look, I'm walking into the building. Oooh, I'm almost there."

"No! You can't Courtney! You'll die!" Bridgette angrily shouted. Courtney was about to respond when a cracking sound was herd. They looked to see the building collapse and fall to the ground. It would have killed everyone inside. Everyone stared at Bridgette, mouths agape and in awe. Courtney was shaking at the thought she would have been in there. There was silence for one reason the most. Her vision came true.


	2. Downfall

**A/N: Second chapter. Please enjoy!**

______________________________________________________________________________

It was a day after the accident, and it was off of everyone's mind, except Bridgette's. She started feeling colder, and she started noticing weird things. To be honest, she was frightened, even though she saved the lives of twenty-two people.

_It was their time._ The wind seemed to whisper to her. Bridgette was thinking about the past events when Gwen walked in. Gwen knocked Bridgette out of her thoughts by shaking her shoulders. "Hey...Bridgette. I wanted to just say thanks for saving my life." She said and walked away.

She came back, though, after a few minutes. "Trent, Cody, and I are going to go to the amusement park later. Would you like to come?" She asked. "Ya, sure." Bridgette replied.

Bridgette walked towards her cabin to prepare herself. She went in and started to brush her hair. A cold wind came blowing through, rattling some hangers in the closet. The hangers seemed to laugh like they were having fun for a reason.

She watched as one hanger leaned to far, and fell off the rack onto the ground below. The wind stopped, and the hangers stopped laughing. _This is creeping me out._ She thought, and ran out of the cabin, breathing hard.

She ran into Trent, who stumbled a little. "Oh, I'm sorry Trent, I didn't see you." She said. "Oh, it's fine, I was just coming to get you. We decided to have some leisure time, since Chris cancelled the season for a little while." He replied.

They went together to go get Gwen, then Cody. "Why don't you bring Geoff?" The latter of whom asked. "No!" Gwen shouted. "I mean, he isn't exactly the guy I want to have around all the time." She finished. "Besides, he's having fun with Duncan and DJ." Bridgette added.

They arrived at the amusement park, having passes since they were contestants of the show. Cody immediately wanted to go the extreme drop, but Gwen declined. "I don't get what's so fun about falling one-hundred feet." She asked.

Cody decided to go on it alone while the rest of them went to eat. "Take my picture at the top." He asked. Then Gwen told him they had cameras for that. Cody ran off to go ride it.

"You know, he reminds me of a little brother." Gwen stated. "Ya, it's hard to believe he's seventeen." Trent said. Bridgette looked around the park. It had many rides, mostly thrill rides.

A piercing scream ran through the air. Bridgette panicked a little, while Trent shook his head and Gwen hit her head against the table. "He made it on the ride." She mumbled.

Bridgette looked and saw Cody on the tall ride. People were also searching for what was making the girlish shrieks.

"Wanna know how to make a simple grapple hook! Well come on! All you need are hangers and rope!" A man at the 'Make This' booth shouted.

_Hangers..._ Bridgette thought of the hangers at the cabin. She remembered the one that fell. It was an unnerving thought, but she brushed it off. The scream came back as the ride fell the second time.

It didn't come up for a third, though. Bridgette started to worry. But after a minute, Cody came running towards them. "Technical difficulties, they stopped it short." He said. Gwen sighed, "Good. And also.. What did I say about that screaming!" Cody blushed. "Uhhh, heheh." He barely replied. "Seventeen my ass." she stated jokingly.

They rode many more rides, and were going to ride the tallest ride in the park, which happened to be a roller coaster. "Ewww." Gwen exclaimed. "What?" Bridgette asked. "I stepped in gum." Trent rolled his eyes and pretended to hang himself.

Just then, Bridgette felt herself falling, so she started screaming. Gwen ran to her. "Bridgette! What's wrong?!" She exclaimed. Bridgette looked around. "Oh my God, I felt like I was falling. I felt the wind, my stomach fluttered. It was horrible." She stated.

"I don't think you should ride the roller coaster. I'll stay down with you." Gwen said. "Okay, ya, maybe I should...." Bridgette replied. Cody stared a little, then walked off with Trent. Bridgette took a deep breath, and looked for some other fun things for them to do.

She looked at a swarm of balloons floating in the air. Bridgette swore she saw them form a skull, but the wind blew them away to fast for her to really tell. She looked to Trent and Cody.

They waited in line, making small talk. Cody pointed out these idiots who were spitting gum from the top of the roller coaster, while Trent was busy looking at the big drop. Trent and Cody boarded, Cody shaking, and one person spit gum from up there at the top, and it landed in one of the open gears for the safety lock in Trent's seat. They sat down, and pulled on the safety bars above their shoulders. The gum kept it from completely locking in place.

Trent didn't even know that he sat in the seat with gum. The gum held and didn't wobble when the employees checked it, so they sent them off. They started the steep climb up to the top. They reached the top, and were starting to go down.

Cody screamed and Trent put his arms in the air. They made a sharp turn, and the gum started to loose it's grip. A loop, another turn, another drop. "Wooh! This is awesome!" Trent shouted. Cody didn't reply, he just squeezed his eyes shut.

They went through a corkscrew, and the gum snapped. The bar flew off of Trent's shoulders. "Ahhh! Oh my God! Stop the ride!" He started screaming as he hung on for dear life. Cody still had his eyes shut, so he didn't notice.

Gwen screamed. "Oh my God! Trent!" Bridgette looked to see him dangling from the seat.

The roller coaster went through a loop, and he lost his grip. He screamed as he fell to his death forty feet below, making a splat when he hit the ground.

Bridgette and Gwen stared at the body for a minute, not saying anything. Someone was calling 911, even though it's useless for a dead body.

Bridgette looked at Gwen. She was silent, with tears forming in her eyes. Bridgette didn't say anything, although her face said it all.

______________________________________________________________________________

The ambulances arrived and checked everyone else on that roller coaster to see if they were alright.

They finished checking on Cody, so he came running towards Gwen and Bridgette. They didn't say anything, just sulked.

"Look,.... Gwen, I'm so sorry about Tren-" Cody started. "Shut up you asshole!" She started. Cody reeled back in shock. "You were there! Right next to him! You could have saved him if you weren't such a pussy and opened your eyes!" She shouted.

"Gwen, please don't." Brigette said. "Stay out of this!" She responded. She looked at Cody, who didn't say anything, just stood there. "I knew we shouldn't have invited you! You're an annoying faggot who has no life! I don't get how anyone puts up with you! I wish you were dead!"

Gwen was breathing hard when she finished. Cody stood there a second, taking it all in, then he ran off without saying a word.

"I hope your happy, Gwen." Bridgette said, then ran off after Cody. Gwen just stared at her as she ran off, never losing her angry face.

"Cody! Cody! Where are you Cody?" Bridgette shouted. There was no response, but Bridgette followed the sound of sobs. She found him sitting down behind a tree.

"Cody? Are you okay?" Bridgette asked. He had his head in his arms, and was sobbing. "Go away." He responded. "I'm not leaving until you stop crying." She replied. "Please, go away." He said.

She sighed. "Cody... Gwen is just angry and sad that Trent is...well, dead." She said sadly. "And I could have saved him." He replied. "If I wasn't such an idiot and tried to impress you guys, then he could have sat next to someone who would've saved him." He continued.

She didn't reply for a while, but then said, "I'll see you back at camp." She walked away, leaving him there sulking.

______________________________________________________________________________

The mess hall was silent after Chris informed them of the bad news. Gwen started bawling, while Cody walked out of the mess hall. The only sounds were people crying, and the banging of forks hitting plates.

Harold walked over to Bridgette. "Bridgette, it's alright if you decline, but, could you explain to me what happened in your vision?" He asked. Bridgette sighed. _I've been doing a lot of sighing lately._ She thought.

"Ya, sure." She agreed. She explained every detail as if it really happened, with Harold listening in awe. "And the order that they died, Trent died first? Right?" He asked. Bridgette nodded, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Why." She asked. Harold froze for a second, then he replied. "Well, I read once in an old family book that death never gives up." "What do you mean?" Bridgette asked. "It means death wants to finish what it started." Harold said.

Bridgette stared at him oddly. "It means that if you cheat death, he will come back for you." Harold stated. Bridgette started to get angry. "Oh! So this is some kind of joke? Trent is dead and you decide to make a joke about it! Apparently this is funny to you Harold?" She stated coldly.

Harold was taken aback by what she said. "What? No! That's not it at al-" "Oh shut it Harold. I thought you were better than that." Bridgette walked away from him, holding back the urge to flick him off.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was evening, and evryone was at the campfire, except was in his cabin reading 'Super Herold' when Bridgette knocked on the cabin door. He stuck the magazine under the mattress and opened the door. Bridgette walked in with a sad look on her face.

Bridgette sat down on the bed(If you could call it that), and put her hands in her pockets. "Harold, I'm sorry about earlier. You were trying to tell me something and I got mad. It's just that I can't believe Trent is dead. So I came to apologize and to hear what you have to say..." She said.

"It's alright Bridgette." He responded. "No, it's not. I've never acted like that to someone. I'm ashamed." She said shaking her head. "Don't be, you can't be happy all the time, It's good to be angry sometimes." He replied. Before she could speak, he interrupted her.

"Moving on,...... I was saying that maybe that was our time to die." He started. "Your vision was a gift that saved us, but death has to finish us off. Otherwise his list will get screwed up." Bridgette sat listening intently.

"So your saying that we're going to die." She said. "I remember the book said that there was a way to stop death, one was by cheating your second death." He said. "Bridgette then asked. "How do you do that?" Bridgette asked. "It said something like 'you have to watch the signs.'" He replied.

They both jumped as the door opened quickly. Chris walked in. "What did I say about girls in boy's cabins and vise versa? We have a strict rule about that. Your lucky I don't make you two have a talk with Chef." He said

Bridgette walked out and Chris followed. Harold sighed and sat down. He pulled out his Super Herold comic. "Gosh, damn-it! I folded the page. This could have been worth millions!" He stated. The page folded to where you could only see Super Herold's top half, the legs folded inside.

Harold tried to fix it, then he continued reading.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please R&R. **


	3. Sleep Tight

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, and taking your time to read this story. And also... watch for the signs....**Silence...silence....silence. The whole camp was silent. No one spoke, the animals had gone away. The only sounds they heard was their own thoughts.

* * *

Bridgette didn't like the silence. "Soooo..." She started. Everyone turned their heads to the person who disturbed the deep silence. "So what?" Eva asked angrily.

"Guys, we can't stay silent forever." Bridgette continued. "Yes we can." Cody mumbled. Bridgette looked at him. "_No_, we can't. I know someone died who we were close to, but since doesn't that ever happen?" She asked.

"Since when do they die at the age of seventeen?" Gwen solemnly asked. "It just happened to be a freak accident that no one could predict. No one could have rescued him." She said.

Two slams echoed through the cafeteria. One was Gwen to attract attention as she gestured towards Cody, and the other was Cody when he slammed the door while running out.

"Gwen!" Bridgette shouted. "Bridgette!" Gwen shouted back. Bridgette narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Would Trent want you to act this way?" Bridgette asked. "Don't tell me what Trent would want! He's frickin' dead! He isn't able to tell us what he wants!" Gwen shouted.

"Gwen, I want you to look in a mirror to see what you've become, and if that doesn't work, look in your heart to see if what your doing is making you happy." Bridgette stated. Gwen didn't say anything, she just glared at Bridgette.

Bridgette sat down and started eating, counting to ten to cool off. She looked to her right to see Noah smiling. She didn't take any actions, but on the inside, she just wanted to punch him.

* * *

The campers were sitting at the camp fire. It was colder than usual, and Tyler and Izzy were switching off telling stories.

"And that is how I almost made it to be on the national hockey team." Tyler finished. Duncan snickered. "By being the only one who applied, and you _still_ didn't get chosen. Wow man, that is sad." He said.

Izzy then interrupted by shouting. "I've got one! It's a scary story called _The Ghost of Camp Wawanakwa,_ ooooh." She said twiddling her fingers in Tyler's face. Izzy began to tell them about a story where a ghost haunted this island, and killed everyone that stayed at the island for more than a week.

Ezekiel wasn't scared. "That's impossible Izzy, the human body can _not_ be ripped in half by being hit by a car." He stated. Izzy hissed, and said something about not interrupting the oracle of C'thulu.

Noah rolled his eyes as Izzy continued, and Bridgette felt uncomfortable. It was beginning to get foggy, and then Izzy added in the middle of a sentence, "Oh ya, did I mention he came when the fog was coming in? No? Okay."

Then a howl echoed through forest, and once again, Izzy added something in the middle of a sentence. "Oh, did I mention only wolfs can see him, and they howl when they do? Really? Okay." She said.

Izzy finished when the main character died, and she pretended to get strangled. She did it realistically, screaming and kicking her legs. Heck, she even dragged herself through the fire. Geoff screamed in a high pitched tone, and hid behind DJ, who fainted.

Tyler pissed himself, Lindsay hugged Beth, even Duncan was scared. The only people immune to Izzy's insanity were Eva, Noah, and Ezekiel. Ezekiel yawned, Noah read his book, and Eva just plain didn't care.

"Uh! Izzy!" Heather shouted. Izzy started to laugh. "Oh my God! That was sooooo funny! I mean, all of you reacted except Ezekiel, Noah, and Eva, and I think Cody was scared, he just didn't show it." She stated.

Bridgette shook her head. It was late, so she was going to bed. Everyone left Izzy alone while she was laughing.

Izzy stayed a long time, giggling and talking to herself. _Crack_. She stopped. Izzy looked around for what made that noise. _Crunch. Crack. _Izzy looked to her right to see a shadow. The moonlight reflecting off a scythe.

Izzy went wide eyed as she saw the skull looking back The shadow raised the scythe, and slashed Izzy in half.

* * *

"Bridgette? Bridgette? Bridgette!" Bridgette woke up to the sound of Courtney's voice. "What?" "You were screaming in your sleep!" She shouted. Bridgette listened to hear Izzy still giggling in her cabin.

"Shut. Up. Izzy!" Gwen shouted angrily, then a thump was heard. Izzy began laughing more. "You missed me!" Bridgette looked relieved. "Thank God." She said. "Thank God someone's trying to assassinate Izzy?" Katie asked, getting down from her bed.

"No." Bridgette stated. "Something else." They left the cabin and were going to the mess hall.

When they arrived, it was crowded. All the campers were there besides Gwen. Chris was nowhere to be seen, however.

Harold walked back over to Bridgette. "Bridgette. I have been doing some research and I found something a lot like the predicament we are in." He started. Bridgette looked at some papers he managed to print out.

_The Survivors of Flight 180_. Bridgette scanned the page. She looked at the next one. _The Pile Up of Route _23. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip. _The Survivors of the Devil's Drop._ She looked at Harold, who was staring back at her.

"Here's the newest one." He handed her a paper saying _The Mckinley Speed Way Incident. _She took the longest reading this one. "That's impossible." She stated. "Deaths like these don't happen on accident." Harold nodded.

"The most interesting part is that there was an order of how they died. The order of how they died in the vision. The backwards order of how they died. Even the order they sat on the roller coaster." He stated.

Bridgette thought for a moment. "Gwen!" Bridgette got up and ran out of the cafeteria. Harold then followed.

* * *

Gwen was in her cabin, laying in her bed. She thought about what Bridgette said. Then she got up, and looked in the mirror. She looked at every detail. Her bloodshot eyes, her tear stained cheeks. She then began sobbing.

"Trent... why did you have to go?" She asked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry... so sorry." She looked up.

A chill ran through the cabin. She shuddered, and went to turn on the heater. She went and sat down on her bed again.

Outside, a bear was waiting outside the cabin. He finished eating his kill and started to kick dirt over the carcass.

A tiny rock flew into the open window, and landed in the heater. It fell in between two gears and the machine started to struggle.

Harold and Bridgette opened the cabin door, and Gwen looked at them. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly. "Oh thank God you're okay." Bridgette said.

Then Gwen got up and pointed a finger at her. "Get. Out. Of. My. Cabin!" She shouted. A whine was heard, and then the heater started to shake and smoke. Harold looked at the heater then at Gwen.

The heater blew up, and Harold jumped and pushed Gwen out of the way. A sharp projectile flew through the air and skimmed Gwen's ear. Harold kept moving forward after he saved Gwen, and he landed on a bed.

Another piece of metal flew and splintered one of the wooden poles holding the top bed. The other three broke from the sudden distribution of balance. Harold didn't have time to react when the top bed fell from above, and crushed him from the waist up.

A small pool of blood formed at the floor of the cabin and Gwen screamed. Bridgette started to feel woozy.

Soon everyone was at the cabin. An ambulance was called and quickly arrived. Leshawna was looking towards Harold's dead body. She didn't say anything.

Bridgette was being questioned by the police. "How long have you known Harold." They asked. "Since the first season of the Total Dramas." She replied. After about twenty questions, they left.

They took Harold's body as well. Chris walked up. "Camper's. I'm afraid we will have to cancel the season. The boats will be here in twenty minutes." He announced, then walked off.

Everyone packed, traded addresses, phone numbers, and email addresses. Lindsay even started making a friend tree. "You see. All of my friends are on this tree at the top. The people I like less are on the bottom." She stated.

Bridgette noticed she didn't put Trent on the tree. "What about Trent?" She asked. "Who?" Lindsay replied. Bridgette shook her head.

The boats arrived, and everyone was going home. Bridgette also made sure to get everyone's address. The campers parted ways, said their final goodbyes, and went home to their loving families.

As Bridgette left, she was glad she never had to see the skull of Boney Island ever again. To make sure she didn't see it, she went down below as the skull watched the campers leave.

* * *

**I am sorry this chapter was shorter, I just couldn't think of anything else to go on at the island. I'm sorry to all Harold fans, but that is just how the story goes. I am sure to make a longer chapter now that Bridgette is home. And yes, Gwen missed her death, but that doesn't mean she's safe...**

**Please R&R.**


	4. Flying Vehicles And Falling Vehicles

**A/N: Hey. This chapter is a chapter that has some characters that are not contestants. Please enjoy.**

**To Scalec, I think your thinking to much, people say those things all the time to make them still worry about a character.****It would be boring with Gwen if you knew she wasn't going to die. But good thinking, I respect that you try to point out holes in the plot. :)**

* * *

Bridgette was sleeping most of the time on the airplane. She was sitting next to Gwen, who was very tired from the long trip to the airport.. "Bridgette. I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk." She had said. "It's alright, Gwen. But you should apologize to Cody." Bridgette replied.

She realized that was the wrong thing to say when Gwen scowled. "I'm just going to go use the bathroom." Bridgette said quickly and began walking away. She walked past Noah who looked on the verge of dying from boredom as Owen was talking to him.

She saw DJ and Geoff talking, Leshawna teary eyed, and Cody sleeping. She stepped in front of the bathroom and knocked on the door. It was empty.

Bridgette walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She sighed and looked down. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked back up and screamed when she saw a black robe.

She stared at it a little bit and realized someone had left it in here. Bridgette walked back out quickly and Sadie almost ran her over while running to the bathroom. "Excuse me, Bridgette. I'm training to become a fire women." She said as she ran into the bathroom.

Bridgette watched as the door shut and the sign switched to occupied. She walked back and sat next to Gwen.

Sadie undid her pants and she sat on the toilet. "Awwww, relief." She said as she reached for the handle. She pulled it down and automatically felt uncomfortable as her fat butt cheecks got sucked in.**(1)**

"Uh. I'm stuck!" She said as she pushed at the seat with her hands. "Katie!" Sadie shouted. Katie didn't come so she tugged at the seat some more. With no success, she threw her feet down into a puddle of water.

Some water flew into a electric outlet and it let out some sparks. A spark flew and landed on the toilet paper and it lit on fire.

"Oh God. Katie! Katie! Help!" Sadie shouted. She blew at the flames to blow them out, but it just spread the flames to the paper towels. "Oh God. Oh God." She said as she tried to pull herself free.

A flame jumped out and burned her arm. "Ow!" She said as she reeled her arm back. She watched as the flames quickly spread around the room.

Bridgette kept buzzing for an airline attendant, but they never arrived. She started to walk back to the kitchen. As she walked by the bathroom, she heard screaming.

She called back. "Sadie? Sadie?" "Bridgette! Help!" She replied. Bridgette started banging at the door. She reeled back as the metal handle burned her hand. "Fire." She mumbled. She rammed the door with her shoulder and she felt the door coming off the hinges.

She rammed it again and the door broke down. Bridgette ran to the kitchen and got some water. She ran back and started to pour the water everywhere. "Hurry Bridgette. I can't take this heat much longer." Sadie said weakly.

By now people had gathered around the bathroom and started calling for flight attendance. Some kept getting more water and began pouring it around Sadie. Katie gasped as she saw the burnt room.

"Sadie!" She shouted as she ran in and hugged her. "Katie? Can you help me up or at least block my wee-wee no nobody sees?" Sadie asked. "Sure." Katie replied and began to pull Sadie out of the seat.

She struggled, but a loud popping noise echoed through the room as Sadie split apart from the toilet. "Oh, thank you Katie." Sadie said as flight attendants treated her wounds.

* * *

Bridgette sat back down, relieved. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

She had a dream, and in her dream she saw everyone die. Trent, Gwen, Harold, Sadie, Katie, Tyler, Lindsay, Courtney, Owen, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Noah, Eva, Izzy, Cody, Justin, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Beth, Geoff, and her.

Then, the scene changed, and it showed Izzy standing in the office building, staring with her jaw dropped. She didn't notice as a support beam came swinging down, hitting her, and killing her.

Bridgette woke up. "Ahh!" Gwen panicked. "What?" She asked. "I saw in a dream, the deaths in my vision, then I saw Izzy get killed." She said. "Your going crazy Bridgette. The vision and the deaths that relly happen have nothing to do with real life." Gwen replied.

"Gwen, it's more than a coincidence. In my vision, Trent died first, then you." Bridgette started. "Then Harold, then Sadie, then Katie." "So?" Gwen asked. "In real life, this happened. Trent died, then you almost died, then Harold died, then Sadie almost died." Bridgette said.

"Just get some sleep, it's late." Gwen said before closing her eyes. Bridgette looked at a family playing a board game. Two of the children were playing The Game of Life. Two pink players slipped out of the car, and the kid dropped the car on top of them.

* * *

Bridgette stepped off of the airplane and saw her mom. Other contestants began greeting their parents.

"Mom!" Bridgette shouted as she was greeted by her mother. "Oh I'm so happy you're back." Bridgette's mom stated. "But mom, I came back right before the fourth season, and we never even made it to our second challenge." Bridgette replied.

Her mom laughed, but then got a serious look on her face. "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends, though. I heard you saved all of their lives." She said. "Ya, I kind of don't want to talk about that." She replied.

Bridgette's Mom then got a little more positive. "Let say hi to you're friends." She said. Bridgette went off to say goodbye to Geoff first. Although she ended up saying bye to everyone there, even Heather.

"Alright Mom, let's go." Bridgette said. They started to walk to the car. Bridgette saw her dog and her dad. "Dad! Crystal!" Bridgette shouted. She said hi to them, and they started walking towards the parking garage.

Just them, a loud yell came from the crowd. "Woo!" Tyler shouted. "Ya! I am the bomb!" His dad looked embarrassed as Tyler began jumping around. "Who made the hockey team? I made it! Go Pine Leaves...er Oak Leaves!"

Meanwhile, a car in the parking garage began to roll and the brakes didn't work. It gained speed as it rolled toward the edge.

Katie and Sadie were walking towards their car when a crash echoed through the air. Bridgette turned to see Katie looking up as a car broke through the concrete wall and began to plummet towards her.

Cody saw this and began to run towards her, hoping to save Katie. He ran full speed, even when he realized it was to late.

"Katie!" Sadie screamed as she ran towards her. Katie just screamed as the car crushed her, then the car bounced and hit Sadie's head, ripping it off.

Their parents screamed and bawled. Bridgette realized the horror was not over as Cody stumbled away from the car as it rolled and fell on the street, just as a bus came rolling towards him. Bridgette shouted as Cody quickly got up.

She covered her eyes as the bus skimmed his back, painting the bus red with blood. He stayed silent, and fell to his knees, then all the way down. Bridgette ran towards the bloody sight and checked Cody's pulse. "He's still alive!" She shouted.

People called 911 and the campers stayed silent. Ambulances arrived and took Cody away. They took Katie and Sadie away in body bags as their parents bawled.

Bridgette's mom hugged Bridgette and whimpered. "It's okay Mom." She assured, even though she didn't feel safe at all.

* * *

Bridgette had never been to a police station before, and she didn't like the enclosed feeling. "I can't believe it. Katie and Sadie just had to die." Tyler said. "I have a hockey team to see."

Beth glared at him. "Is that all you care about? Sports?" She asked. Tyler didn't respond, he just started dialing a number on his phone.

Then a police man came in. " Quiet, quiet. I have to ask you guys some questions." He said. "Look, four of the contestants from Total Drama are dead, and I don't think it is a coincidence." He started.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked. The police man walked up to Owen and stuck his finger in Owen's face. "I mean that I think one of you is a killer." He said. Gwen opened her eyes as wide as they could go.

Bridgette saw this. "No Gwen. Cody is not a killer." She said. "How do you know? He was on the roller coaster with Trent, he probably tried to kill me! He ran towards Katie and Sadie during the crash! I have no other explanation." Gwen replied.

"Gwen! I have a few reasons. Cody liked Trent _and _you. He would not try to kill you. He tried to save Katie! And he's in the frickin' hospital because he got his whole back torn off!" Bridgette angrily stated.

"Also, no one is a killer! It is a series of freak accidents caused by death! Haven't any of you heard of flight 180?" The officer looked at Bridgette. "I don't believe any of that crap. Flight 180 most certainly had a killer."

Just then, a man came in. "I have a report on your friend, the one who was almost hit by the bus." He started. "Well, he's in stable condition and will be on his way to recovery. He's very lucky. He almost had some important organs and bones ripped out." He said.

Bridgette shut her eyes. _That is good and bad news._ She thought. _Good he didn't die, bad, because if he died, the order would have been broken, meaning it wasn't death's design._

Bridgette watched as Gwen shook her head. Tyler cried out in frustration. "That's it! I'm leaving! My hockey game is waiting, and I am not gonna wait with the rest of you." He said and walked out.

Bridgette then remembered what happened in her vision._Katie had fallen on the ground beside her to morn her death, but another big cabinet rolled towards her, and it killed her on impact. Beth screamed as she stepped in Katie's blood. Lindsay was sobbing as Tyler fried himself by accidently touching a fuse box. Bridgette stood wide-eyed as Lindsay fell through the floor and landed on a trash can. The trash can's walls had been cut so thin, it made a hole in Lindsay's stomach, holding her intestines like some cruel joke._

"Tyler!" She shouted as she ran towards him, but he ignored her and drove off in a car. She ran over to Duncan. "You know how to hot wire a car, right?" She asked. "Ya." he replied. "Good, come with me." She said and ran to a car.

* * *

**_Yes, Cody's accident was needed for Bridgette to realize it was not a series of freak accidents. _**

_ **Please R&R**._

**1: To any of you who know know about the myth about fat people getting sucked into the airline toilet, I added that in my story.**

_Sorry to all you Katie and Sadie fans. Sadie did skip her second death, she just got in the way of someone else's death._


	5. A Squeezed In Goal

**A/N: Fifth Chapter! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and to all of you who read this story.** **This chapter has a twist in it, so twister haters beware.**

* * *

Bridgette ran to the car with Duncan trailing behind. "Hurry Duncan!" She shouted. "Comin'!" He replied. "Hey! Stop!" The police officer shouted while chasing behind them. Several contestants followed behind to help.

"Duncan! Quickly!" Bridgette shouted. He ran to a police car and broke the window. He then unlocked the door. He unlocked the other door and Bridgette jumped in. He shut the passenger door and Bridgette sat at the driver's wheel.

Duncan began to hot wire the car. Bridgette then realized something. She didn't know how to drive. She couldn't think about it much when the police man tried opening the door. Bridgette then rolled down the window a little bit.

"Open the damn door!" He shouted. Bridgette didn't reply. The police man saw the slight opening in the window and stuck his hand in. "Ha! I got the lock! When I get in there you two are dead!"

All Bridgette heard was 'Dead' and then she rolled up the window. "Ow! Stop! Ah!" He repeated some cuss words while Duncan finally got the car started. It roared and Bridgette started to back up.

Once she started moving, she rolled down the window enough for the police man to free himself.

"Duncan! I don't know how to drive!" Bridgette shouted. "What?" He asked. "Why?" "Because I don't have a license!" She replied. "Just do whatever then. Just get to the hockey stadium!"

Bridgette pushed the pedal as hard as it could go. Duncan gripped the seat as Bridgette dodged cars. She screamed as she ran a red light and turned off the road as a truck almost hit them.

They started driving through a park and the children screamed. "That way!" Duncan screamed as he turned the wheel. They got back on the street and saw a police car waiting for them.

Bridgette ran through the road block unharmed. "The freeway! That's a shortcut." Bridgette turned on the freeway and began driving.

They saw the stadium and Bridgette was so determined that she didn't see a car as it hit them, hard.

Bridgette shrieked as they fell off of the freeway and onto the train tracks. They heard the whistle of the train and Bridgette screamed even more. "Bridgette! We're actually on the train!" Duncan shouted.

She opened her eyes and saw they were moving. "What are the chances of that?" Bridgette asked. Duncan didn't reply. She saw the reason he wasn't replying. A low bridge was approaching, and the train showed no signs of stopping.

They both started banging at the doors. Bridgette opened her door, and took Duncan's arm, and they both came out.

Bridgette looked down at the ground, and heard a screeching sound. She looked and saw that the bridge had been made so dangerously low, that it was scraping the top of the train. Duncan jumped off the train, and Bridgette followed shortly.

When they hit the ground, an explosion was made as the car was hit by the train. Metal went flying everywhere. Bridgette coughed and wheezed. She saw her cell phone lying a few inches away from her.

She reached for it, but a hunk of metal came crashing down on it. She gasped, and looked at her hands, they were bleeding, and a trail of blood formed in the angle of a hockey stick. Then she was lifted up by Duncan.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Ya. Come on, the stadium is right there." She said, and they began to walk towards the stadium, unaware of a ring of fire that was in the shape of a skull, but was put out when someone stepped on it.

"Wow, are you guys okay?" A teenager asked. Bridgette looked and saw a young man in his late teens, possibly seventeen. He had ragged clothes and a mullet, with a few hairs on his chin.

"I'm fine." She said as she walked a little faster. "Are you sure your not injured?" He asked. "I'm sure, now I need to hurry, There is someone's life on the line." She replied and started to run towards the stadium.

The boy stood there as they ran off, then he shortly followed.

* * *

Tyler was skating with the puck away from another team member. He was cornered. One of his team members was open, but he refused to pass. Tyler then darted through an opening and scored a goal.

He got over-excited and threw his hockey stick in the air with all his strength. "Woah. Careful, your going to kill someone." The referee said. Tyler ignored him and began to triumphantly skate around when he was tripped by another person.

"What the hell?" Tyler boldly asked. "Do you know I am now a professional hockey player?" The guy stared at him, motioning to his jersey. "Oh, so now you're a little smart-ass." Tyler said.

"Dude, watch it, it's only a game. Besides, your taking it a little h-" He couldn't finish as Tyler punched him. They started to get in a fight and the crowd watched.

As the chaos insured, Tyler's hockey stick hit a cable holding the large screen above the ice. The wire snapped, and the other wires were giving out. The hockey stick was stuck on the platform, but due to the angle, it began to slide off.

* * *

Bridgette ran quickly past the security guards with Duncan. "Hey! Get back here!" They shouted and ran after them.

The other teenager slipped in without anyone noticing due to the security guards chasing Duncan and Bridgette. He smiled, and ran after them.

Bridgette ran into the arena to see Tyler fighting with another hockey player. "Tyler! Tyler!" She shouted. He payed no heed to her shouts. Bridgette began to panick more as kids were singing a jingle bells parody.

_"Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skis_She turned the rest out as she called his name louder.

Going over hills, and crashing into trees

The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead"

Duncan pointed up at the platform that was directly over the fight. Bridgette looked up, and then was grabbed by an officer. "Hey. You coming with me." He said. Bridgette struggled as she saw another wire snap, and the screen began to tilt even more.

The other teenager began to climb over the glass fence and tried to get Tyler to notice the screen. People began to see this and they started yelling.

Another wire snapped, causing the others to, and the screen came pummeling down. Tyler threw his opponent across the ice, smiling. He heard a snap, so he looked up at the two ton screen falling towards him.

He screamed before being crushed by the screen. The ice was cracked and blood leaked from beneath it. The other teenager was covered in a spray of blood, sobbing for his mom. Bridgette screamed and the officers let her go.

They stared at the cracked screen until the police sirens were heard outside.

* * *

"Now you two are in big trouble! You other kid... what's your name, kid?" The officer was red in the face and was writing down notes in his left arm, thanks to Bridgette. "Ricky, sir." He replied.

"Okay Dick, er, Rick, you can go, but I warn you, don't do it again." The officer stated boldly. "Besides, where are your parents?" Ricky thought for a little while, then replied. "Their sleeping at the gas station tonight." He replied.

"Okay hobo Rick, you got to call them, or send a letter, er, or do morse code or something that does not cost money." The officer stated before Rick walked off.

Bridgette didn't talk, she was mad and sad that she couldn't save Tyler's life. "Even if he was fame hungry." She mumbled. "Now you two." The officer started. Duncan just sat like he usually did, ignoring him. "Your lucky I don't send you to prison, but I think a talk with your parents will be even worse."

"Now leave so I don't have to worry about my other hand being broken!" He said. They got up and left the room. "Poor Tyler." Bridgette mumbled. "Ya, I hate to see that happen." Duncan replied.

Bridgette began thinking about who was the next to die. "Lindsay." Bridgette screamed. "What!?" "She's the next to die!" Bridgette ran towards the exit, leaving Duncan behind.

She ran for as long as she could, but then remembered she had Lindsay's address. She looked through them as fast as she could. She found Lindsay's address, but dropped one address that had bold letters at the top. Izzy.

She ran off without noticing she dropped Izzy's address.

"21346 Evergreen Road." She repeated. She reached the house, but when she stepped on the porch a painful headache got Bridgette. "Uhhh." She fell to her knees and started to see something.

_Lindsay was bawling as Tyler had fried himself by being electrocuted. Izzy saw Lindsay bawling and tears began to form. She wasn't watching as a support beam came falling down on her. She was hit against the wall, crushing her. A cracking sound followed as Lindsay fell through the floor._

Bridgette opened her eyes. "Izzy." She said. She looked through her address papers, but she couldn't find it. Then she ran off to the police station to see if they had records of where Izzy lived, hoping it wasn't to late.

* * *

**The only reason Tyler was acting like a jerk was because he felt he was a big time star by being a professional hockey player, so don't hate him.**

**I have a list of signs if you could not find them in my story.**

****

Trent: Coat Hangers falling

Harold: A folded page of the Super-Herold comic

Katie&Sadie: The game of life board game pieces

Tyler: Hunk of Metal crushing Bridgette's phone & a trail of blood in the form of a hockey stick.

**Please R&R**


End file.
